


Corvus Oculum Corvi Non Erui

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Sickfic, Vomiting, akechi accept their love damnit, the PT take care of the sick bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Akechi catches the stomach flu and the Thieves take care of him.





	Corvus Oculum Corvi Non Erui

**Author's Note:**

> "a crow will not pull out the eye of another crow"
> 
> OR
> 
> Honor among Thieves
> 
> For once Akechi is the subject of my torment  
Ryuji is free, for now

“I can’t believe you’re doin’ this.”

Akira sat on the ground in front of a door, he stuck out his tongue as he carefully focused on the lock. 

Morgana piped up from his bag. “Just keep watch.”

The lock softly clicked open and Akira turned the doorknob, opening the door for the rest of the thieves to enter the apartment. 

“Damn, he lives like this?” Ryuji let out a low whistle as Akira closed the door behind them.

Akechi’s apartment was... surprising messy? His laptop sat on the table surrounded by coffee mugs and scattered papers. A few case files lay on the ground along with various sizes and colors of crumpled paper balls. Akechi’s jacket was draped over one of the chairs with a stack of books on it. The teens made their way over towards the only clean spot in the room, the kitchen. There wasn’t a table or chairs or any other major household item. On the counter sat a coffee maker, toaster, and two bags of bread. On top of the fridge were various boxes of cereal, a few of them were open.

Ryuji opened the fridge, which Makoto and Ann get onto him for snooping until they spotted the containments. Nothing but take out containers and a few cartons of milk.

“He doesn’t get out much, does he?” Futaba murmured as she took a peek at the fridge.

“I don’t think he ever has anyone over.” Yusuke added, stepping away from the kitchen and moving closer towards the hallway.

“It seems rude to make assumptions about Akechi-kun.”

“Haru is- Yusuke, what are you doing?” Makoto spoke upon noticing the artist open one of the doors.

“Hey. So, he can snoop but I can’t?” Ryuji moved to Yusuke. “Dude-”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Eh?”

The teen pointed into the room as the other thieves joined him. The blinds were closed, keeping the room in darkness while Akechi slept, buried under the covers on his bed. A few of his clothes were scattered on the floor and on his desk. Just like the living room, there wasn’t much in terms of furniture. Just the bed, a dresser, and his desk. Akira quietly walked into the room as he approached Akechi’s bed stealthily. He peered past the covers, staring down at the teen before he lay a hand on his forehead.

“He’s got a fever.”

“Sis did say he went home not looking well.” Makoto responded. “Do you think he caught the stomach flu?”

“There have been reports of it.” 

Akira rejoined them and softly closed the door. “Okay. We need items for soup and soda. Makoto, you and I will go get some ingredients for a light broth. Ryuji, you and Futaba go and find clear soda and maybe crackers. The rest of you, stay here in case he wakes up. We’ll be back.”

* * *

Akechi groaned as he woke up, blinking slowly as his vision shifted and swirled. He sluggishly rolled out of bed, barely catching himself before he hit the floor. Akechi staggered to the door and opened it, pausing as he stared at.... Kitagawa?

“Oh. You’re awake.”

How the hell had he gotten in his apartment? In fact, now that Akechi was out of his room, he could smell something cooking. He looked past the artist and spotted Kurusu in the kitchen along with Niijima’s younger sister. Kitagawa seemed to be rambling onto something, but Akechi’s mind was not having it and his patience was wearing thin.

“If you’ll excuse me...” He moved towards the bathroom and closed the door without a second thought.

After emptying his stomach, he left to stare at the person who took over Kitagawa’s spot in the hallway. Kuruse stood there, smiling that knowing smile of his while his eyes were hidden behind his glasses. If Akechi wasn’t so tired and spending all of his energy not to face plant onto the floor, he would’ve kicked him out.

“Afternoon.”

“...How do you know where I live?”

“Sae-san told us.”

“And the lock?”

“I’m a thief with lockpicking skills, remember?”

“I should have you and the others arrested for breaking and entering.”

“Is it breaking if we didn’t break in?” Kurusu smirked.

At that point Akechi’s brain was fried and he turned back into his bedroom with a grumble. “... I hate you...”

“No, you don’t.” Kurusu followed him. “But joking aside, we came to check on you.”

Akechi paused as he placed his knee on the bed. “.. why?”

“Because Sae-san said you were sick and it didn’t feel right to continue our palace run without you.” He responded while the detective all but melted back into his bed. “Convus oculum corvi non erui.”

“A crow will not pull out the eye of another crow?” Akechi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Honor among thieves.”

“I didn’t know you knew latin.”

“I picked up a few things.” Kurusu handed him a bottle of soda. “So, for now, just rest and don’t worry about anything.”

He stared at the soda and fell silent. “I...you...”

“Yeah?”

“Nevermind.” Akechi settled down after taking a sip of the soda. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up again, there was a bowl of soup on his night stand. Akechi slowly sat up and stared at it, a warm and sickening feeling settled in his chest. He knew what it was yet he choked on it, having not experienced this since he was young and his mother was alive. Akechi timidly took the soup and began to eat it, he tried ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks. A knock on the door had him quickly rubbing his face dry.

“Yes?”

The door opened and Niijima walked in.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still nauseous.”

She sat on the edge of the bed. “Do you need anything?”

“Coffee?” Akechi sent her his usual smile and charm despite his hair being an utter mess.

“No. Coffee makes it worse.” She crossed her arms. “Anything else?”

“...” A wave of pain and nausea washed over him. “S-Some ibuprofen-” His stomach lurked and he quickly covered his mouth. “A-and a trash can would be nice.”

Niijima nearly leapt off the bed. “I’ll be right back, try to hold it.”

He quickly waved her off and nearly gagged. The student president returned just as quickly as she left, handing him a small trash can. Akechi grabbed it and threw up, clutching the can as a lifeline. Once he finished, he fell back onto his pillow with a groan.

“That-” Akechi cleared his throat. “I don’t believe I’ll be able to keep anything down.”

“That’s okay.” Niijima pulled the can away with a mild look of disgust. “If you can, drink some water or soda.” She hummed in thought. “Maybe you could eat some crackers.”

“It’s worth a try.” 

Akechi watched as she left and he almost wanted to call her back in the room, but forgoed it. He downed what water he had, drank some of the soda, and fell back asleep. From there, he woke up in small intervals. He felt the light paw steps of Morgana checking on him, heard the offset footsteps of Sakamoto, and eventually even Kurusu came to check on him. When he woke up the next day, the thieves were gone and a note was all they left behind.

_ ‘Get better soon. Left some soup and soda in the fridge. _

_ -Phantom Thieves of Hearts’ _

Akechi smiled, thankful for the actions of the teens.


End file.
